The First and The Second
by Dr.0taku
Summary: “Aku tidak percaya kau berkencan dengan pengawas ujian chunnin yang sadis itu!” “Apa!” My Second Fic, harap dimaklumi kalo banyak kesalahannya... Warnings: Alay, gaje, abal, typo, OOC, dsb, dsb...


Moshi-moshi, Minna-san! Dr.0taku di sini!

Ngahahaha… Request fic untuk Anko Kakashi-san.

Harap dimaklumi kalo banyak kesalahannya…

_**Dr.0taku**_

Pairing : KakaAnko

Disclaimer : Not mine… TT_TT

* * *

_Konohagakure, 07.00 pm_

Kakashi menatap bangunan di hadapannya sebelum melangkah menuju atap. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia _sangat_ terpaksa datang karena dia melangkah dengan gontai.

'_Mau apa lagi dia?' _Kakashi mengumam dalam hati, lalu mengingat kejadian tempo hari. _'Kuharap dia tidak…'_

Sesampainya di atap, _'dia'_ yang memintanya(memaksa) datang dan yang dipikirkannya sejak tadi menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar. Melihat senyum lebar itu, Kakashi merasakan sesuatu…

'_Pertanda buruk…' _ujarnya dalam kini berdering keras seperti alarm pemadam kebakaran.

"Konbanwa, Anko-san…" Kakashi menyapa si _'dia'_.

Yang disapa, Mitarashi Anko, tersenyum semakin lebar, lalu mengisyaratkan Kakashi untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu, _'Kashi-kun'_" ia menekankan kata _'Kashi-kun'_ pada kalimatnya.

Mendengar _nickname-_nya, Kakashi menghela napas(lagi) dan duduk di sebelah Anko. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Anko memandangi bintang yang bertebaran di langit malam.

"Ada perlu apa memanggilku ke sini, Anko-san?" Kakashi angkat bicara setelah beberapa saat.

"Kencan kedua…" jawab Anko singkat, masih memandangi langit. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Kakashi sambil menyeringai. "Tapi kalau kau bosan, kita bisa pergi ke-"

"Tidak. Sejak kejadian kemarin, aku tidak akan pernah pergi ke warung dango bersamamu lagi." Ninja berambut perak itu segera memotong ucapan Anko.

"Hahahaha…! Sudah kuduga! Kau masih syok dengan kejadian kemarin!"

"Hhhh~… Bukan syok, tapi…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hei, Hatake… Ikutlah denganku ke warung dango…"

Kakashi yang saat itu sedang membaca _Icha-icha Paradise_ menoleh, Anko dengan senyum khasnya menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Hm? Kenapa tidak ajak Iruka atau Kurenai-san saja, Anko-san?"

"Mereka sedang ada urusan… Lagipula sekali-sekali ajak kau juga tidak apa-apa…"

Akhirnya Kakashi mau juga diajak- errr~, ralat- dengan terpaksa ikut, lebih tepatnya diseret Anko ke warung dango. Sesampainya di sana, Anko segera membaca menu dan langsung memesan porsi terbesar dengan harga yang bisa membuat dompet menjadi kempes dalam sekejap. Kakashi bahkan sampai berpikir kalau harganya sama dengan jumlah uang yang dihabiskan Tsunade saat berjudi.

Begitu pesanannya datang, Anko menawarkan dango tersebut pada Kakashi, namun Kakashi yang pada dasarnya tidak suka makanan manis langsung menolak. Anko hanya angkat bahu dan memakannya sendiri.

"Kau serius tidak mau makan? Karena kau tidak suka makanan manis atau karena kau tidak mau melepas masker itu?"

"Mungkin keduanya…"

"Hmmm~, kalau begitu akan kusisakan untukmu untuk dibawa pulang."

"Tidak, tidak perlu… Kau habiskan saja."

Sekali lagi, Anko angkat bahu dan segera menghabiskan dangonya. Setelah menghabiskan dango, Anko memandangi Kakashi. Lalu sambil tersenyum lebar, dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Waaah~, kenyang! Terima kasih atas makanannya, Hatake!" Kemudian ia berjalan pergi. Dengan cepat, Kakashi menarik tangannya dan mendudukkannya lagi.

"Jadi karena itu kau mengajakku kemari…" Kakashi melirik penjaga kasir sejenak "Kurasa kau harus bayar… Dan terima kasih atas undanganmu. Kita memang jarang bertemu belakangan ini."

"Bicara apa kau? Laki-lakilah yang harus bayar makan saat sedang kencan."

"Kencan?" Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sejak kapan kita berkencan? Dan lagi yang kulakukan sejak tadi adalah menungguimu."

"Itu bukan salahku! Tadi aku sudah menawarimu untuk ikut makan, bahkan menyuruhmu membawanya pulang…" Anko berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kakashi. "Lagipula kau menyukainya, kan?" Anko menyeringai menggoda.

Merasa tidak nyaman, Kakashi mundur dan memalingkan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja bibir lembut Anko menyentuh pipinya. Kakashi terbelalak kaget, dalam hati ia bersyukur karena ia memakai masker. Dia sangat yakin saat ini wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Yaaah~, Ini kencan yang menyenangkan, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan ini lagi kapan-kapan? Sekarang aku sedang ada urusan… Sampai jumpa lagi, _'Kashi-kun'_!" Anko melambai. Dengan cepat dia menghilang, menyerahkan bebannya pada Kakashi.

Sementara itu, Kakashi belum tersadar dari _syok_nya. Begitu tersadar, Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari Anko dan segera menyadari kekalahannya. Sambil meruntuk dalam hati, ia berjalan ke kasir dan membayar.

* * *

"Maaf aku terlambat, tadi ada anjing yang kehi-"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto berteriak sambil berusaha menyerang Kakashi, yang mengelak dengan mudah dari serangannya. Sasuke mendengus.

"Hn, dasar Dobe…"

"Sudahlah, kau pasti tahu kalau aku akan datang terlambat. Tidak perlu jadi panas begitu…"

Naruto segera bangkit dan menuding Kakashi.

"Aku tidak percaya kau berkencan dengan pengawas ujian chunnin yang sadis itu!"

"Apa?!"

Sakura segera membungkam mulut Naruto. "Ehehehe… Tadi kami mendengar tentang kencanmu, jadi…"

Kakashi menghela napas. Hari ini pasti akan terasa sangat panjang…

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Hahahaha…! Jadi anak didikmu pun sudah tahu?" Anko tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak lucu. Naruto nyaris menceramahiku selama pertemuan berlangsung…"

Anko berhenti tertawa dan memandangi langit, kali ini dengan senyum lembut.

"Tapi aku benar-benar menikmati hari itu." gumamnya pelan.

"Hmmm~, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kakashi yang tidak memperhatikan ucapannya barusan.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." ujar Anko.

Kakashi memperhatikannya sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Kalau kau bilang begitu, aku jadi agak khawatir juga…"

"Eh?"

"Yah~, kalau kau mendadak bicara apalagi tertawa sendiri aku khawatir kalau aku harus mengantarkanmu ke psikiater, jadi-"

Dan... Kencan malam itu diakhiri dengan adegan ciuman antara Kakashi dengan tanah setelah Anko mendorong(baca: menendang)nya dari atas atap.

* * *

Hwaaa~…! (ngacak2 rambut dengan frustasi) Gaje banget! Akhir yang gaje dari fic yang gaje juga…

Mana romancenya ngga kerasa lagi… Typo, alay, jelek, OOC… Duuuh, bahkan jari-jari saia ngga cukup untuk ngitung kesalahannya…TT_TT

Gomen, Anko-san… Jelek banget, ya? Gomen lagi… Saia buatnya setengah tidur, jadinya begini deh… (ngeles mode: ON)

Oh ya… Flashbacknya saia ambil dari fic juga dengan sedikit perubahan, tapi karena sudah lama saia lupa judul & author yang m'buat fic itu.

Huuuf~, ok… Akhir kata :

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
